Flowercrown
by avocados.haha
Summary: Benda melingkar dengan bunga-bunga pancawarna dengan indahnya bertakhta di rambut merah gadis itu. [Minakushi][AR][Semi-Canon][Fluff] My first fanfict! Happy Eid Mubarak!


**Flowercrow** **n :..**

 **by** **Yani Kikuzawa**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Naruto belongs to papa kishi :3**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, AR,** **Fluffy, Ficlet**

 **Genre: Romance,** **General**

 **Pair: Minato N. X Kushina U**

 **Rating:** **K plus**

 **Apakah reader-san berkenan membaca fanfic pertama saya dan me** **mberikan review?~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari bersinar terik. Sehingga desa ini bermandikan cahaya.

Pohon lebat nan rindang di halaman itu melindungi sepasang anak manusia dari hawa sang surya. Sang gadis berusia 5 tahun sibuk dengan tanaman. Akibatnya, pakaian dan rambut merah sang gadis bergelimang debu dan tanah.

"Minato chan!! Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?" Sang gadis berteriak kepada temannya yang daritadi diam. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku, dattebane!" Lanjutnya.

'Minato chan' yang sedang duduk membelakangi gadis disana pun berbalik dan tersenyum. Sang gadis memberi tatapan bingung.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan kepada gadis itu. kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Saat ia sudah sampai, ia menunjukkan benda tersebut.

Benda melingkar penuh dengan bunga-bunga pancawarna dengan indahnya bertakhta di rambut merah gadis itu. Membuat wajahnya bersemu. "Waah... Kushina chan manis!!" Seru Minato.

Muncullah seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang dan bermata biru dari dalam rumah. Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan manis ini. Kyaaa~~!! Jerit _fangirl_ nya dalam hati.

"Ekhem," Ia berdehem. Menyembunyikan jeritannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kushina, gadis kecil berambut merah. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kushina dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hihihi, Kushina chan memang manis~~ aah aku ingin mempunyai putri sepertimu…!!" Kata wanita berambut pirang yang kemudian mencubiti pipi Kushina. "Aah-- itai-ttebane…!!" Jerit Kushina memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kushina chan, ayo mandi sekarang denganku. Tubuhmu ini harus dibersihkan," kata wanita itu. Kushina mengangguk setuju.

Sesaat setelah dua orang wanita itu pergi, Minato bilang, "Kaa chan, aku mau ikut!"

Wanita yang merupakan ibu Minato itu berhenti dan berbalik, menghadap puteranya. Dia berujar dengan lemah lembut, "tidak bisa, Minato 'kan anak cowok."

"AAPPAA…!! Minato-chan itu anak cowok? Kupikir dia itu anak cewek, dattebane!" Kushina kaget mengetahui 'Minato chan' nya, seorang yang sangat lembut dan kalem adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Minato pundung, sementara ibunya _sweatdrop_ berat.

_

Seorang pria 24 tahun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Pria bersurai pirang dan bermata sebiru lautan itu masih diam dan menatap gagang pintu itu. Angin senja yang berhembus syahdu mengibar-ngibarkan jubah putih bertuliskan 'Yondaime Hokage' yang ia kenakan.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu memutar gagang pintu itu perlahan. Tanpa membuat suara, ia berjalan masuk. Diselidikinya seisi ruang tamu, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disitu. Berjalanlah ia ke kamar tidur, lagi-lagi tidak ditemukan seorang yang ia cari disitu. Melangkahlah ia lagi ke dapur, namun tidak ada seorangpun juga di dapur itu.

Terakhir, ia berjalan ke halaman. Dilihatnyalah sesosok dengan rambut merah yang ia rindukan. Minato bersandar di gawang pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada memerhatikan.

Wanita bersurai merah disana duduk bersimpuh memunggungi Minato sibuk dengan 'mahakarya' nya sampai-sampai tak menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Di sekitarnya berserakan dedaunan dan bunga-bunga dasawarna, serta pita putih, perekat dan gunting.

 _Selesai~~_.Batin wanita itu. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya yang berbinar-binar tersebut menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Suaminya, Minato Namikaze, Hokage keempat Konoha. Senyumnya mengembang.

Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju Minato yang sudah berdiri tegak menyambutnya. Kedua tangannya memegang 'mahakarya' nya yang ia buat dan persembahkan untuk Minato seorang.

Ia pun terdiam. Ketika mereka sedang beradu pandang. Menatap mata suaminya yang sebiru lautan. Hingga wajah keduanya bersemu merah.

Minato tertawa kecil memecah kecanggungan. Ia pun membungkukkan badan membiarkan istrinya memakaikan benda itu di kepalanya.

Minato berdiri tegak kembali dan mendapati bunga-bunga dasawarna yang bertakhta dengan megah diatas surai kuningnya.

Ia tersenyum, menatap istrinya lembut, dan menggumamkan namanya, "Kushina…," membuat Kushina jadi salah tingkah.

Minato membelai wajah putih Kushina. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, selanjutnya mengecup bibir istrinya pelan.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, lantas Minato menenggelamkan Kushina kedalam dekapan panjang nan hangat.

Berkatalah Minato, "maafkan aku… Kushina. Aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini." Lalu mendekap Kushina lebih erat dan mendaratkan kecupan di pucuk rambut merahnya.

Kushina tertawa renyah dalam dekapan Minato. "Aku… akan selalu menantimu, Minato chan."

Minato tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal 'Minato chan'… aku jadi teringat sesuatu," ujar Minato. "Kushina, aku ingin mandi denganmu."

Syahdan, wajah Kushina memerah. Ia mencubit pinggang Minato membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan dekapannya. "E--eh, tunggu dulu. Maksudku… dulu Kaa san tidak membolehkan aku mandi denganmu. Ta--tapi kan sekarang berbeda," jelasnya. "Jadi, ayo Kushina!" Minato menarik lengan Kushina dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, lalu menutup pintu halaman. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah Kushina yang memerah semerah rambutnya.

 **\- Owarimasu -**

 **Pendek banget yha astaga.**

 **Hi reader-san yang berbahagia~ aku author baru.** **Ini adalah fic pertama q. Penname ku Yani, tapi terserahlah mau dipanggil apaan :D**

 **Yani baru lulus esde, umur Yani 12 tahun — di atas kertas.**

 **Yani cinta mati pair Minakushi sejak kelas 4 e** **sde hwhw :DD**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Pergi ke Majalaya, jangan lupa bawa paya**

 **Terimakasih sudi membaca, tinggalkan review ya :D**


End file.
